Une visite bouleversante
by kateryne1
Summary: Spencer Reid, allant au travail comme il le ferait pour une journée bien banale, est surpris par une visiteuse inattendue. Elle lui rappelle le passé, celui qu'il avait tant voulu oublier... Cette visite le bouleversera plus que tout le monde l'aurait imaginé...


Salut! Cela est ma 4ème fic! Néanmoins, elle sera très courte. J'ai lu un article parlant d'un épisode de la saison 11 qui sera un flash back de la vie de Spencer Reid et qui le montrerait comme une personne environ normal, soit non handicapé socialement, et sachant qu'il ne l'est pas vraiment aujourd'hui, j'ai eu envie de me faire une raison sur pourquoi il aurait changé (bien que ce ne sera jamais le cas et que ce n'est que mon fantasme) et terminer avec comment je me sens actuellement, bref; rien de réaliste tout de même.

Enfin bref, cela sera différent de mes autres histoires, il n'y aura pas de slash et il s'agit une os (one-shot)

J'arrête de dire n'importe quoi, vous verrez bien :)

...

Aujourd'hui, en arrivant près de son bureau, Reid est surpris de reconnaître sa mère entourée de ses collègues et qui rigolaient tous ensemble. Que faisait-elle ici ? Il savait qu'elle allait mieux grâce à son traitement mais au point de se présenter elle-même dans un établissement du gouvernement ? Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cette situation puisse se produire un jour et il ne l'aurait jamais espéré...

Il avança en hésitant, complètement anxieux et constata qu'elle feuilletait un album photo en s'arrêtant et en commentant régulièrement. Il salua tout le monde d'un geste de la main et feignant un sourire, complètement inquiet à l'idée que l'objet de la conversation puisse s'agir de lui. Il n'était absolument pas prêt pour ce genre de rencontre et ne le serait jamais, il ne voulait pas revoir son passé.

Ils relevèrent les yeux vers lui, souriant, et Morgan l'attira vers lui jusqu'à être à côté de sa mère et lui donna une autre chaise pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il regarda sa mère nerveusement et s'assit, bien qu'il avait surtout envie de disparaitre et ne voulait pas repenser au passé, il avait tout fait pour l'oublier et maintenant il fallait qu'elle ressorte des preuves que cela était réel ? Non...

Diana lui sourit et disant : « j'ai pensé qu'une réunion de famille tous ensemble pouvait faire du bien, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis longtemps et c'est à peine si je connais tes collègues, tu ne me parles plus d'eux depuis tellement longtemps. J'ai apporté notre album pour leur montré mon petit bébé, ils sont très curieux. Il semble que tu n'as pas beaucoup parlé de ta jeunesse »

Il la regarda sans répondre, c'était un cauchemar... Elle continua à feuilleter les pages et il resta silencieux à attendre déblatérer le temps où il était petit sans rien dire, espérant vainement qu'un appel le tirera loin avant qu'elle ne puisse poursuive. Néanmoins, elle arriva à l'époque qu'il voulait le plus oublier ; son adolescence. Il se voyait, tout souriant, avec des amis et sa petite amie, l'époque où il était encore normal

Tout le monde souri, mais il voyait tout de même leur regard perplexe qui le regardait de temps en temps, personne n'ayant apparemment pensé qu'il aurait pu être autre chose que ce génie asocial ne comprenant rien aux relations de tout genre, démodé, dénoué de toute assurance qu'ils connaissaient

Elle tourna la page, et il se voyait, ayant maigri, son look radicalement différent, les yeux éteints avec son livre assit dans un fauteuil et qui semblant simplement avoir pris 10 ans d'un seul clin d'œil... C'était une semaine après l'évènement qui l'avait brisé... Tout avait changé en si peu de temps...

Sa mère dit alors d'un ton un peu plus triste : « c'était une période difficile, il avait rompu avec sa petite amie bien que je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi, j'étais persuadé qu'ils passeraient leur vie ensemble, ils allaient si bien ensemble la dernière fois que je les ai vus ensemble... Je lui aie dit cette journée-là après avoir pris cette photo d'aller la revoir, qu'elle l'attendait sûrement et qu'il n'était pas trop tard mais il n'a pas voulu et m'a dit que tout était fini avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre... C'était la première fois qu'il faisait une crise, habituellement c'était moi, mais bon, l'adolescence, vous devez savoir ce que c'est... Il n'a plus jamais été le même »

Morgan lui dit en rigolant : « une fille de brise le cœur et c'est assez pour te métamorphoser à tout jamais. Allons gamin, je ne te croyais pas si sentimental »

Reid lui lança un regard noir et parti rapidement ; si seulement tout était si simple.

Il entendit de loin ses collègues et sa mère l'appeler mais il s'en fichait. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Il en voulait à sa mère d'être venue, à ses collègues de l'avoir écouté, à Morgan d'être si naïf et à lui-même d'agir de cette manière.

Morgan l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'il ne puisse continuer et il se libéra rapidement de son emprise en le poussant et en continuant à marcher plus rapidement, la sortie semblait si loin.

Morgan resta stupéfait, il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait l'avoir pris si mal et se sentit terriblement coupable en rejoignant les autres qui le regardaient sans comprendre eux non plus... Ils ont mis fin à la réunion et tout le monde parti dans un mouvement commun, mal à l'aise...

Enfin, Reid atteint la sortie, et les larmes coulèrent d'elle-même et il se mit à courir dans la rue comme si sa vie en dépendait, il voulait fuir, fuir sa vie, fuir son esprit. Il se revoyait si clairement ce soir-là, quand sa vie a été bouleversé.

 _Flash back; lorsqu'il avait 17 ans_

 _Spencer Reid rentrait de l'université, et se dirigeait vers chez lui. Il suit le même trajet qu'habituellement, en empruntant des raccourcis comme il le faisait toujours. Alors qu'il pénétra dans une ruelle, il entendit des bruits. Son intuition lui disait qu'il ferait mieux de rebrousser chemin mais il était pressé de rentrer chez lui et se disait que son esprit lui jouait probablement des tours._

 _Il marchait de plus en plus rapidement, la peur grandissant en lui au vu de son étrange pressentiment... En tournant le coin de la ruelle, il arriva face à face avec une bande de 4 hommes._

 _Il dit en baissant les yeux « Heu... Excusez-moi... » et tenta de passer à côté d'eux._

 _Un de ces hommes lui attrapa le bras et lui dit « Hey, où vas-tu Spencer ? »_

 _Il se figea et bégaya : « Comment... Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »_

 _« Nous savons tout de toi, alors maintenant tu vas être bien sage et faire ce que l'on te dit ou alors on va rendre visite à ta chère copine et à ta petite maman, c'est bien clair ? »_

 _Il sentit un frisson le parcourir et répondit dans un murmure : « oui » Il espérait se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre, cela ne pouvait pas être réel..._

 _L'autre homme le sortit de sa torpeur en lui disant : « Déshabille-toi »_

 _Il sursauta et répondit aussitôt : « Pardon ? »_

 _L'autre homme répéta froidement : « Je t'ai dit de ta déshabiller ! »_

 _« Non... svp.… »_

 _« Penses-tu que ton amie sera plus obéissante que toi ? On pourrait tout aussi bien la baiser encore et encore alors qu'elle t'appelle au secours ? Ou alors on commencerait par ta chère mère Diana, prend-elle son traitement ou ne se rendra-t-elle même pas compte de ce qui lui arrive lorsque l'on lui enfoncera un couteau dans le cœur en lui disant que c'est de ta faute ? »_

 _Il retira rapidement sa veste, et se prépara à enlever son chandail quand l'homme lui dit : « non, tu vas faire ça lentement mon chéri, et fait nous une petite danse en même temps. Il faut savoir faire durer le plaisir »_

 _Il ferma les yeux et retira son chandail en tentant d'obéir du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il retira ses chaussures, ses bas, puis son pantalon. Ces hommes sifflaient alors qu'il se retrouvait en caleçon et il se sentait terriblement mal et exposé. Des larmes coulèrent à l'idée d'enlever le reste et il dit : « svp... »_

 _Un de ces hommes le gifla et lui dit : « Pas de svp, tu retires absolument tout. Rappelle-toi de ce que l'on a dit tout à l'heure »_

 _Il frissonna et enleva le dernier morceau qui lui restait et se retrouva entièrement nu face à ces hommes qui le scrutait en se léchant les lèvres. C'était vraiment dégoutant, il détourna le regard pour éviter leurs visages emplis de désir et qui l'effrayait totalement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer de plus bel jusqu'à ce que cela se transforme en sanglot. C'était encore pire que lorsqu'il était intimidé il y a quelques années et qu'on l'avait attaché aux poteaux du but de foot nu face à toute l'école, il savait au moins à ce moment-là qu'il était en sécurité et maintenant il se faisait un dessin de ce qui l'attendait prochainement... Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait demi-tour ? Pourquoi lui ? Comment le connaissait-il ? Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix en ce moment, il n'accepterait pas que sa petite amie ou sa mère soit blessée mais il ne pouvait se résigner à ce qui allait lui arriver._

 _Un des hommes rient et dit « arrête de pleurer mon garçon, tu verras, tu vas prendre ton pied autant que nous »_

 _Spencer pleura plutôt davantage, il voulait crier mais il était figé. Il était à Las Vegas, normalement achalandée à tout heure du jour et de la nuit, pourquoi personne ne venait-il le sauver ? Il savait pourtant que c'était de sa faute, il n'était pas prudent et prenait des chemins dangereux, mais il voulait garder espoir... Cela aurait été moins pire que ce soit avec de simples inconnus, ils l'auraient tabassé et puis c'est tout... Pourquoi tenait-il à aller si loin ? Pourquoi s'intéresser à lui ? Il fixa la sortie de la ruelle déserte et espérait que quelqu'un passe par là et le remarque_

 _Un des hommes lui dit, en voyant bien qu'il attendait que quelqu'un passe : « Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne viendra nous déranger, nous avons tout notre temps »_

 _Il dit doucement : « Pourquoi... Pourquoi moi ? »_

 _« Tu t'es déjà regardé ? »_

 _Il répondit en hésitant : « Oui... »_

 _Il prit un ton suave et expliqua : « Tu as ta réponse ; ton visage, tes cheveux, tes tenues vestimentaires, ton corps, ta voix, la confiance que tu dégages lorsque l'on te regarde... Tu es simplement trop sexy, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter... »_

 _Il resta silencieux face à cette déclaration et prit en ton suppliant en demandant : « Je... non... svp... pitié... Je ne dirai rien, mais laissez-moi partir svp... »_

 _« Mon chou, si nous ne prenons pas notre plaisir avec toi, nous le prendrons avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »_

 _Il dit à regret : « non... »_

 _« Alors bon, arrêtons de discuter et passons aux choses sérieuses. T'inquiète, on va faire ça doucement. Pour commencer, met toi à genoux »_

 _Il obéit, et l'autre homme s'approcha en déboutonnant son pantalon et en sortant son membre déjà en érection devant lui, et il détourna aussitôt la tête._

 _Il lui prit les cheveux et lui colla le visage dessus en disant : « Tu vas sucer jusqu'à ce que je jouisse, plus vite ce sera, mieux ce sera pour tous les deux, inutile de te le dire, non? »_

 _Il obéit, bien qu'il n'ait jamais fait une chose pareille auparavant et qu'il trouvait cela vraiment dégoutant, il voulait juste en finir et enlever ce truc horrible de sa bouche. L'autre homme gémit en se déversant dans sa bouche et il cracha sa semence dans un réflexe, le goût et la texture l'ayant vraiment importuné. Ensuite, l'homme lui attrapa les cheveux et le lança sur le sol._

 _Il se retrouva étendu sur le ventre, et il tenta de ramper un peu plus loin. Il entendit rire puis on lui attrapa une cheville et il sentit la douleur venant subitement quand sa peau se frotta contre le sol rugueux. Il gémit sous la douleur, ce qui fit rire les autres de plus bel. On le retourna sur le dos et puis le même homme à qui il a dû faire une fellation se pencha sur lui et lui dit : « t'inquiète, je vais te rendre ce que tu m'as donné, cela te détendra pour la suite »_

 _En sentant la langue de l'homme passer sur son sexe, il gémit : « svp... Non... Je vous en prie... Arrêtez » Il sentit son membre se durcir et il maudit son corps qui le trahissait de par son excitation, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, il était dégouté de lui-même._

 _L'inconnu referma alors sa bouche sur son sexe et il tenta de se contrôler durant ce flot de sensation mais des gémissements s'échappaient tout de même, ce qui fit rire les amis de l'homme qui était sur lui. Au bout de ce qui semblait être une éternité, il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour se retenir et il sentit son corps le trahir totalement et se libéré dans la bouche de l'autre homme. Ce dernier avala et lécha le liquide qui restait sur le jeune homme avant de s'étendre sur lui et de l'embrasser. Spencer sentit son propre goût par la bouche de l'autre homme et cela lui donnait la nausée._

 _L'autre homme mit fin au baiser en riant et dit : « Tu es délicieux Spencer, on va pouvoir continuer maintenant »_

 _Il le retourna sur le ventre mais il ne dit plus rien et ne lutta plus, il était déjà sal, à quoi cela lui servirait de se battre ? C'était inutile de toute manière. Il resta à regarder le mur de la ruelle, là où il avait passé tellement de fois auparavant sans même s'imaginer ce qui pouvait arriver._

 _Il sentit quelque chose s'infiltrer lentement dans son intimité, puis un coup sec menant à une la déchirure entre ses jambes qui lui arracha un cri et tout devenant soudainement si chaud. Il sentit des coups, des va-et-vient dans son corps, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retire et qu'il ait l'espoir que ce soit fini. Il ne bougea pas, priant pour qu'ils partent maintenant. Néanmoins, il sentit quelqu'un d'autre sur lui et comprit que c'était loin d'être fini._

 _Au bout de ce qui lui semblait être une nouvelle éternité, il sentit un souffle dans son cou et entendait quelqu'un qui lui dit : « Merci Spencer, c'était super. On te laisse tes vêtements, nous sommes gentils, non ? Inutile de dire que si tu en parles à qui que ce soit, tes proches le paieront. Nous te souhaitons beaucoup de bonheur, mais à l'avenir fait attention, tu attires beaucoup de personne tu sais ? »_

 _Il resta immobile quelques minutes, puis quand il constata que tout restait silencieux, il se releva difficilement et remit ses vêtements. Il chancela lentement jusqu'à chez lui, et vit qu'heureusement sa mère était en pleine crise et il alla directement prendre une douche avant de se coucher. Il passa sa nuit à regarder le plafond, et à se rappeler à quel point il était dégoutant et que tout était de sa faute_

 _Les jours qui ont suivis, il est devenu irritable envers tout le monde et a complètement changé pour être moins attirant comme ces hommes lui avaient suggérés. Sa petite amie l'a laissée tombé, tout comme ses amis, mais il s'en fichait, il ne supportait plus leur présence de toute manière. Lorsqu'il a eu 18 ans quelques mois plus tard, il a fait placé sa mère au sanatorium et est parti vivre en Virginie, ne supportant plus Las Vegas, se sentant comme si la ville elle-même l'avait trahi._

 _Il a décidé de refaire une nouvelle vie là-bas, et s'est enfermé dans des livres pour éviter de nouer des relations avec les autres et son apparence était tellement vieux jeu et étrange qu'on le dévisageait, et il s'en sentait sécurisé. Il a repris ses études, tout oublié du mieux qu'il pouvait et a refait sa vie au sein du BAU, jusqu'à aujourd'hui..._

Il s'arrêta alors de courir, il manquait d'air et ses jambes brulaient. Il s'appuya contre un mur et tenta de réfléchir rationnellement. Le fait de se voir à cette époque avait tout fait remonter à la surface autant que cela l'avait été peu après ce soir-là, comme il craignait que cela le ferait en voyant sa mère et l'album photo. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas expliquer son départ aux autres, qu'ils ne comprendraient pas de toute manière et il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir envie de les revoir un jour après la manière dont il venait de les traiter alors qu'ils avaient été présent pour lui ces dernières années dans les moments difficiles.

Il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il avait étonnement couru presque jusqu'à chez lui, ce qui était étrange puisqu'il rentrait en métro habituellement... Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé et ne regardait même pas où il allait. Il termina son chemin jusqu'à chez lui en marchant, conscient de tous les regards qui se posaient sur lui vu les larmes qui brillaient sur son visage mais il s'en fichait. Il en vint à la conclusion qu'il n'aurait plus la force d'enterrer de nouveau ses souvenirs de ce soir-là, et encore moins de revoir quiconque maintenant. Sa douleur était trop imposante pour s'imaginer qu'il pourrait de nouveau passer à travers.

Au moment où il entra chez lui, son portable sonna et le tira de ses esprits, il vit que c'était Morgan. Inconsciemment, il porta le téléphone à son oreille sans rien dire, une part de lui ayant envie d'entendre sa voix, et ne voulant pas le laisser dans l'incompréhension.

Il pouvait sentir l'inquiétude évidente alors que l'autre homme s'écria : « Reid ? Reid, où es-tu ? Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas... »

Il ne répondit pas mais marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il prit alors un flacon de Dilaudid qu'il avait gardé toutes ces années au cas où il en aurait besoin. Il savait que c'était malsain de le garder mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, il ne s'était jamais résolu à s'en débarrasser complètement. Il attrapa la seringue et le petit foulard qu'il avait à côté et se dirigea jusqu'à son lit.

Au bout du fil, Morgan s'écria toujours : « Reid ? Spencer ? Parle-moi... S'il te plait... On est tous inquiet... Je suis désolé, je ne voulais vraiment pas te blesser... Je m'excuse, je te demande pardon... »

Il s'assit sur son lit et se décida enfin à parler : « Je ne peux plus oublier Morgan, je ne peux pas... Je n'en aie pas la force... »

« Que dis-tu ? C'est à propos de cette fille ? »

Il rit ironiquement une seconde avant de continuer sombrement : « J'aimerais Morgan, je voudrais que ce soit le cas, mais je la comprends, j'ai changé, personne ne me supportait et moi-même je ne tolérais la présence de personne... »

« Que s'est-il passé alors ? Explique-moi... »

Il soupira, et dans la volonté de le faire commença : « Un soir, quand je rentrais chez moi... » Il se tue alors, n'ayant pas la force d'élaborer davantage, il finit simplement par avouer : « on m'a violé Morgan... »

Il resta silencieux une seconde, puis répond vivement : « Oh mon dieu... Je ne le savais pas Spencer... Je vais venir d'accord, on va parler... »

« Non, j'ai tout enterré une fois mais je n'ai pas la force de recommencer... Je suis trop faible Derek... »

Au bureau, Morgan paniquait dans son bureau où il était allé téléphoné à Reid en voyant qu'il ne revenait pas et qu'il s'inquiétait, il n'aimait pas du tout ce qui était sous-entendu et s'écria : « Spencer ! Ne fais rien de stupide ! »

Reid prit alors le foulard, l'enroula autour de son bras, et attrapa la seringue qu'il remplit entièrement, voulant être certain qu'il ne raterait pas sa chance.

Il reprit son portable et dit : « Ce n'est pas de ta faute Derek, personne n'est responsable, je suis lâche... Ils m'ont brisé, et mes souvenirs, mon esprit, je ne peux plus vivre avec eux... Je sais que tu ne comprends pas, personne ne peut, de simple photos de moi me suffisent à me faire craquer après toutes ces années, mais mes souvenirs sont revenus entièrement, c'est trop vif, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas vivre avec eux de nouveaux, les surmonter, je ne peux pas remonter la pente... »

Morgan sortit de son bureau en courant et disant rapidement à Hotch qui était retourné dans son bureau, tout le monde s'étant séparé après l'incident, de faire venir une ambulance chez Reid sans ajouter rien d'autre et dit : « J'arrive, d'accord ? Je pars, je serais là dans quelques minutes »

« Non, je veux en finir Derek... Promet-moi de ne pas parler à qui que ce soit de ce que je viens de te dire... »

Il hésita, et dit : « Je... »

Il le coupa aussitôt : « Promet-le moi Derek ! »

« D'accord, d'accord... C'est promis... » Il conduisit à toute vitesse et les sirènes hurlantes, inquiet de ne pas arriver à temps.

Reid prit la seringue et se la planta dans la veine en injectant le produit d'un coup sec. Il retira l'aiguille et le garrot et les posa sur sa table de nuit et se senti divaguer immédiatement et se coucha sur le lit. Il savait que c'était stupide, et que c'était le motif le plus léger de l'histoire, simplement à cause de simples photos, et aussi que c'était impulsif puisqu'il n'imaginait pas il y a quelques heures en quittant pour le travail qu'il terminerait ainsi, mais personne ne comprenait de toute manière. Il ne voulait pas surmonter sa douleur de nouveau, c'était aussi simple que ça. Ce produit, c'était le seul qui l'avait aidé après Henkel et il semblait le moyen parfait pour se suicider, mourir comme il aurait dû le faire dans cette grange et où son âme était morte cette nuit-là.

Il entendit Derek lui parler au téléphone et il lui coupa la parole en pensant à un point important : « dis à ma mère que je me suis fait renversé par une voiture, elle ne doit pas savoir »

« J'arrive, tiens bon... »

« Promet-le moi... s'il te plait Derek... »

« C'est promis, elle ne saura rien. J'arrive, je suis à une rue de chez toi »

Il gémit, son corps commençait à être lourd et la fatigue à le gagner, mais il ne voulait pas mourir seul, il voulait que Derek soit avec lui... C'était peut-être égoïste mais c'est ce qui l'avait poussé à prendre son appel, et sachant qu'il était près, il voulait au moins pouvoir sentir sa présence avant la fin...

Morgan arriva en défonçant la porte dans l'urgence de la situation et cria : « Spencer, je suis là » Il regarda quelques instants avant de se dire qu'il devait être dans sa chambre.

En le voyant, tout semblait si concret. Il vit la seringue et le flacon sur la table de nuit et comprit... Il s'assit sur le lit et le tira un peu pour mettre sa tête sur ses genoux et lui caressa les cheveux, il lui dit : « l'ambulance est en route, tout se passera bien... Tiens bon... »

« Non, je vais mourir Derek »

« Ne dis pas ça, accroche-toi »

Il soupira difficilement et dit : « Merci Derek »

« Pourquoi ? »

« D'avoir été là pour moi, et en ce moment... »

« Je continuerai d'accord ? Reste avec moi Spencer, les secours sont en route... »

Sa voix faiblissait mais il dit : « dis aux autres que je les aime, ainsi que toi, et aux enfants aussi »

Des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux et il répondit : « Je le dirai Spencer, mais accroche-toi, je t'en pris... »

Reid lui prit la main dans un effort subséquent et offrit un dernier sourire avant de fermer les yeux. Il se sentait bien, il était en paix, une paix qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis si longtemps et qui était indescriptible. Il retrouverait peut-être Gideon et finirait sa partie d'échec avec lui ? Il s'endormit finalement sur cette idée.

Derek pleura de plus bel, en lui disant : « Spencer... S'il te plait... Ouvre les yeux... » Il entendit les sirènes mais sentait son ami arrêter de respirer au même instant. Il lui dit entre ses sanglots : « Je t'en prie, ils sont là, réveille-toi... »

Les ambulanciers débarquèrent dans l'appartement, et en vint rapidement à la conclusion que c'était trop tard, Spencer Reid était mort...

...

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout :) Je rappelle que ce n'était qu'une distraction jumelant mon humeur et un article que j'ai lu sur la saison 11 :) Je ne sais pas s'il faut une conclusion, mais si quelqu'un m'en demande une, je pourrais toujours en faire une, bref.

Ps: si vous pourriez laisser une review, j'apprécierai ;)

À la prochaine xxx


End file.
